Tango Corazon
by ChottoMatte
Summary: When Zexion tries to kill Himself, he finally gets the right prescription- Tango Lessons. But when he discovers who his new teacher is, he'll get more than what he bargained for. Zemyx.
1. Tango Lessons

A/N- Oi

**A/N- Oi. Thanks for reading, all. So many one shots, so little time.**

**B/N- So… I'm pretty sure this is not one of the previously stated one shots, and everyone be patient, writing one shots helps get the creative juices flowing, and I'm pretty positive that writing a few chapters of the current story, (in this case, This Damned Heart), then writing some one shots will be an ongoing thing, so do not fear we never forget about our stories.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine ('cept the paper I write this on)**

"Dammit."he cursed aloud, drawing odd stares from the other people on the bus. He'd been cursing and bemoaning his fate ever since his so called 'counselor' had finally prescribed something for his severe depression…

Tango Corazon

**Chapter One- Tango Lessons**

Our fine tale begins as we get a glimpse of the ever-elusive Zexion. Of medium stature and slim build, Zexion's most shocking trait is his carefully disheveled head of soft, periwinkle hair. Subjected to many taunts and forced to pull his pants down more times than he cared to count, just to prove that it was indeed his natural hair color, the already reclusive boy grew into manhood with a reverent hatred and fear of other people.

After several suicide attempts, his mother forced him to see a 'guidance' counselor. Three months and countless appointments later, Zexion was being shipped off to Tango lessons. He'd just graduated High School, so his mother signed him up for lessons within walking distance of his new dorm at RGU, Radiant Garden University.

In addition to these torturous lessons, his 'counselor' had also instructed his new school to pair him with the most friendly person possible, no single room for our little budding sociopath. He'd arrived at his new home at 2:30 in the morning, yet nobody was there. He'd called out "Hello? Hello?" a few times before giving up.

He'd awoken to a screeching noise, the smell of burning, and a maniacal laugh. He rolled onto his back and sprung out of bed quickly, ignoring the fact that all he was wearing was a pair of black silk boxers and his trusty black wristband. He took stock of the situation.

He saw one screeching blonde, cowering under a bed, one laughing redhead, whose fire-engine-red hair was way too close to the fire on the curtains, and- wait… SHIT! Fire on the curtains!

Zexy, always the patient one, walked into the kitchenette area that came with their lavishly enormous dorm, grabbed the sink sprayer, and turned it on full blast, ice cold. After ensuring that both the flaming curtains and the flaming teenager were thoroughly put out, he returned to the sink. After returning the spray fixture ti its standard position, he pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde and droned, "State your name, your business in my room, and why the HELL you and your pal lit my curtains on fire."

The blonde boy cowered, frightened by level 5 of the awe-inspiring 'Zexy death glare'. He squeaked out "D-Demyx, sir. This is my room. A-Axel set the curtains on fire."

Zexion processed this mechanically as he walked over to the giggling redhead, obviously Axel. He stopped, bent down to Axel's eye level, (as he was lying on the floor clutching his sides at this point) and grabbed him by the hair. Zexion's scrawny frame didn't betray the great muscular strength acquired in the hundreds of fistfights he'd won, so it was a surprise to the various onlookers gathered in the doorway when the pale, blue-haired man managed to not only drag the gangly youth into the hallway, but lift him up by the hair and treat him to the greatest 'Zexy death glare' ever summoned.

Axel, whose hair being ripped out renewed his sobriety, squirmed and cowered. Zexion put him down and returned to the room to deal with Demyx. He heaved the now-hyperventilating boy onto his bed and hit him lightly on the top of his head.

The boy, who saw that Zexy was not planning on castrating him or subjecting him to a humiliating punishment, calmed quickly and regained his obvious happy demeanor. He stuck out his hand and said, "Hi! I'm Demyx! You must be my new roomie Zexion! I'm sorry about Axel… He likes fire!"

Zexion merely stared at the blonde until his bright smile began to falter, then walked over to his own bed, laid down, and promptly fell back asleep. Dem was bewildered.

Zexion awoke, once again, to an annoying noise. Some of the perks of RGU's huge dorms were the kitchenette/dining area, and the private bathrooms. The door leading to said bathroom was wide open, showing the slim silhouette of Demyx in the shower, whose singing had woken our hero(ine). He rolled out of bed, disturbed by his crazy roomie, and got prepared for the dreaded dance lesson he had scheduled in an hour.

Once the squeaky clean and humming Demyx emerged from his steamy cavern, Zexion managed to not only shower, brush out his long hair, and find clean clothes, but giggle inwardly at Demyx's mowhawk that had deflated in the shower- in only half an hour. Fully prepared for the grueling task to come, he was about to leave when the (still naked) blonde asked, "Where are you off to?"

Zexion huffed noncommittally and mumbled, "Lessons."

And here is where we find our periwinkle protagonist, cursing his fate on a rickety form of public transportation. He got off the buss at the designated spot, and walked the half block to the studio which he was to be viciously tortured- that is, interact with other people. 'Willingly'.

He reached the colorfully decorated 'Minami Dance' studio, entered, and looked around. His class was scheduled for 11am, and as it was 10:55, he assumed that the various couples dotting the waiting room were his new classmates. Not only were they all over the age of 40, but they all had partners. Shit. "Ah, well." he said inwardly. 'Maybe I won't have to do this after all.'

At 11, the receptionist led them into the aptly named 'Tango Room', and bade them wait for their instructor. Zexion was sitting up against the wall, head down and nearly asleep, by the time their instructor crashed in at 11:45. He heard scuffling noises and running followed by the sound of the studio door banging open and an eerily familiar voice saying, "Sorry! Sorry, everybody! I kinda forgot I had a class today and I had to go out and but new curtains and I'm having roommate problems and-"

Zexion looked up at this new instructor, hoping what he was thinking wouldn't be true. The latecomer finished his sentence. "I'm your instructor, Demyx!" Shit. Again.

The bubbling blonde hadn't yet discovered Zexion in his class, but would find out soon enough. He instructed his charges to partner up, and when a surly blue-haired man is left alone in the middle of a room full odd middle-aged married couples, he is not easily missed. Zexion winced as Demyx's green eyes locked onto his purple-ish pair and widened.

"Oh. My. God! Everybody, this is my roommate Zexion! Zexy, I didn't know you tangoed! You can be my partner!!" he squealed before latching on to him and dragging him to the front of the classroom. He pulled Zexion close and whispered, "I hope you're a fast learner. We've got to whip those geezers!" at which Mr. Moody cocked a small, rare smile.

Demyx turned to the class. "Okay. We've got a lot to do in a little time. Today we'll devote to walking properly." A few of the dancers smirked, thinking that walking wouldn't be a challenge. They were wrong. Demyx strolled around the room, leading the dancers like ducks, teaching them the correct way to walk and how to walk on the Line of Dance, several learners stumbled just walking to the beat. They walked until Demyx pronounced them satisfactory, which took over an hour.

When they dismissed at 1:30, many of them left complaining of sore feet and twisted ankles. Most of them were already dreading the coming Saturday, and the lesson that would accompany it. Zexion, the somber gentleman, loitered in the waiting room until his sweaty roommate came out with a smile, a towel, and a boom box.

Before the blonde could speak, Zexion did. "I had no idea you'd be a tango teacher." Just because Zexion was a bit antisocial didn't mean he minded talking to people he was close to, or had to spend time around.

Demyx laughed nervously, replying, "Well I never thought you'd be taking tango lessons." Zexion chuckled, a rare feat. Emboldened by this show od approval, Dem asked, "So… are you still angry about the whole curtain fire incident?"

By then they were waiting at the bus stop and resting their feet, sitting on the conveniently placed bench. The blue-nettle replied, "Not as long as you bought new ones!" and started off towards the buss that had pulled up.

Demyx followed, yelling "Wait up!" and smiling like a madman.

Zexion and his new friend parted ways at the bus stop, Demyx going to the dorm and Zexy going for a cup of coffee. He wasn't one to miss a good opportunity fop people-watching, and had brought along his trusty notebook to pass time before his first class at 3:00. Around 2:30 Demyx stumbled into the little café with a gaggle of friends, spotted Zexion, and introduced them all.

He poked a pair of boys holding hands, one with short spiky brown hair, one with long silvery hair, and introduced them as one entity, Sora-n'-Riku. He'd already met the pyromaniac Axel, but had the good fortune to run into him with his blonde keeper, Roxas. He was introduced to the quiet, artistic Namine before being dragged to a larger booth with the group.

Axel, he could already tell, was your classic showoff-loudmouth. The first thing out of the eccentric redhead's mouth was, "Are you a homophobe?" accompanied by a glare.

Zexion fixed him with a bored look and drawled, "No. In fact, I'm gay. And a word of caution, 'Axel'. Ever come into my room with fire again…"he cut off his sentence and gave the man a 'Zexy Death Glare.'

Axel cowered a bit, before replying, "Good. Okay." and grabbed Roxas' hand, just to show him off or because he was scared out of his wits. Probably the latter.

Once the clock hit 2:50, Zexion excused himself and explained that he had to get to history class by 3:00. Demyx looked at him with surprise and said, "I've got history at 3 too! I'll go with you!!" in his usual, overeager way. Zexion sighed good-naturedly, said a formal goodbye to the gathered friends, and walked to class with his new, dare he think it?, best friend.

The week itself was uneventful, but as it turned out, our quiet friend had the same classes as Demyx. At the same time. Every day. With history on Saturday, calculus on Monday and Thursday, government on Tuesday and Wednesday, and English every day but Friday and Saturday, he got used to the blonde being with him every waking moment.

For one of the first times in his life, the blue-haired beauty felt comfortable. Demyx didn't care that his hair was odd, that he was so quiet, or that he liked books more than people. He warmed up to Demyx's friends slowly, but he got along with Demyx better than anyone else. He admired Namine for her calm and her art skills, and discovered that not only were Axel and Roxas a couple, but Sora and Riku were together too. He envied them, but judged relationships too troublesome.

On Thursday he made sure to finish all his weekend work early, as his mother would be coming for a visit the next day. Demyx helped him spruce up their slightly unkempt room, and promised to go with him to the train station where Zexion's mother would arrive.

The next morning they awoke and set out early enough to pick her up at 8:00, then gave her a quick tour of campus before showing her the dorms and the dance studio. Zexy's mom was amazed that Demyx was her son's roommate and tango teacher, and was so enthusiastic that she actually persuaded Demyx to take his shirt off and show her his muscles. In the middle of the crowded restaurant they were having lunch in.

They met 'the gang' in the café and had another round of introductions, followed by hours of chatting and reminiscing. Zexy's mom couldn't help but notice how her aloof boy always watched his new blonde friend, and how he always smiled at what Demyx said. She even heard him chuckle a few times, a sound she hadn't heard since his happy elementary school years, when his dad was still around.

She took the train back home around 10:00, after 14 hours that may have been the best she'd ever had. That boy was good for her Zexion, she mused. Very, very good.

The dynamic duo returned to their dorm after clubbing with 'the guys', and Zexion put the thoroughly smashed Dem to bed, before setting their alarm clock and vowing to make sure his friend wouldn't be late to lessons again. He lay down, sighed, and fell asleep dreaming of the day to come.

end o' chapter one.

**B/N- I'm sorry for all mistakes, my spellcheck is still on being a dick, I think I caught most of them, but just in case. Hoped you liked it and please review, so Caro will be tempted to update all her stories faster.**


	2. Embrace

A/N – Here goes nothing

**A/N – Here goes nothing. Literally. R&R?**

**- ShiMaki**

**Lame excuses for not updating….. **

**Actually it's kind of funny…. You see Caro's dad found the little notebook we keep these stories in…. then we found out he found the account, and read all the stories, so needless to say…. She's been grounded, for a while. But on the upside, he says she's an excellent writer…. So it all works out. We hope he's abandoned this so it's okay to post, since it's another chapter, not another story he might not notice, if he does…. Well that's why we might not post for a while after this. **

Chapter Two – Embrace

"What the-" Zexion, as always, woke to an annoying noise, but this time it was accompanied by 'someone' jumping on the foot of his bed and singing "Zexy! Zexy! Wakey! Wake-" before said bluenette managed to kick the offending singe in the crotch. Demyx crumpled to the floor and whimpered. By the time Zexion had located/ turned off the alarm clock, showered, and contemplated how the blonde crusader could sing and jump after the sheer volume of alcohol he'd consumed the night before, Dem was in the shower, belting out Utada Hikaru's 'Simple and Clean', the perfect Demyx song. Not only because Dem was both simple, and clean, but because its throbbing dance mix beat reminded Zexion of the publicly demeaning lessons soon to be inflicted on him at the hands of our blonde temptress.

Once they'd finished their ablutions and consumed an enormous amount of breakfast food the pair left for lessons. They managed the bus ride in perfect silence, but Demyx tripped when they got off, so Zexy had to sit him down and bandage him up, while giving him the 'Zexy death glare' and cautioning him about being careful.

They finally got to the studio around 11:15, where the other dancers snickered at a flushed Zexion and Demyx arriving late and holding hands. Zexion had tried to explain that they weren't really 'holding hands', but that Demyx had to be pulled along to refrain from getting distracted and making them even later. The couples smiled and nodded sympathetically, planning to compare notes after class.

Demyx began the class with "No other dance connects two people more closely than the tango. You must keep your arms around your partner for the entire dance." He smiled benevolently. "Now, I want you guys to warm up with your walking, and watch closely at what I'm teaching Zexy." At this, he pulled Zexion so that their bodies were pressed together. "You stay in a standard dance position, but hand placement is slightly different. Zexy- you get to be the lady."

He pulled Zexion even closer and slid his hand onto his lower back. The bluenette blushed, and tried to ignore the tingly feeling he got wherever Dem put his hand. He made it through the class without hyperventilating, but excused himself to go to the bathroom when Demyx started walking around to help the couples.

He escaped to the lime-green cubicles in the unisex bathrooms, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He knew what was happening. He'd seen it, and felt it, all before, but never so strongly.

'_I can't be falling in love again.' _he reasoned. '_I've just got to be craving contact. That's gotta be it.' _He left his square dungeon to check his appearance in the full-length body mirror graciously provided. Nothing the slightly flushed face and somewhat mussed hairdo, he chided himself, _'Even if you __are__ in love, he's not like that. This is a phase. _

_P-h-a-s-e. Got it.'_ And left to finish class. A seemingly endless walk back to the Tango room and he was back in his own personal hell. Level 9, all the way.

He admitted to being the best student in his class, but then again, when was Zexy not tops in learning? His 'strange' predicament wasn't aided by the fact that Demyx's hand kept sliding too low, or that when they really danced, they were pressed cheek to cheek.

When class finally ended he left ASAP and told Demyx he'd meet him at the café for dinner at 7. He escaped to his haven, the library, and lost himself in the tomes of words he hoped could tell him what to do.

8 -- 8

He'd fallen asleep reading. Again. Ever since the last week's lesson, when he'd finally admitted to loving his roomie, Zexion had been hyperaware every time Demyx was in the room. Even at night, when he stayed awake thinking about the implications of professing his love. He'd taken to walking around at all hours. He drank more coffee than ever before. He avoided Demyx at all costs, which wasn't easy.

By the time Thursday rolled around again, Zexion was a mess of jittery nerves and mussed hair. He went out Friday walking as usual, but hadn't gone far. He'd run into Axel as he walked down the front steps outside their building, the boisterous redhead happy and bright as usual.

Fearing he'd tell Demyx, Zexion consented to going back inside to watch TV and listen to Axel's latest 'issues'. He learned that Roxas had bought a piranha, which had devoured Sora's new goldfish. The brunette was still in tears. Axel's big brother Reno had a new motorcycle, which he'd crashed into a wall while driving it home. The bluenette zoned out several times, the story bored him to no end.

Axel had now taken to searching the dorm for loose change, crying out every time he found more than a penny. The search ended in their walk-in closet, as a fiendish redhead searched every pocket on every item of clothing. He finished with the rows of bright, fun-filled t-shirts and stylish jeans, turned to start on Zexion's half and stopped in his tracks.

Looming before him was a wall of black and blue. Sparse silver, gray, and stripes of white were the only colors to break the mind-numbing monotony that was Zexy's wardrobe, except for the red and purple mesh tops at the end of the row. His eyes bugged out wide, his jaw dropped. "Wow." he breathed.

He turned to the boy steadily watching him from the doorway, the blue and white tiles of the bathroom barely visible behind him. "Sexy Zexy, I never knew you were so Emo!"

Zexion looked shocked. "Emo?" he replied.

Axel laughed. "Emo! Yeah! You know, the whole 'I'm a misanthropic emo kid. I hate the world and the world hates me. I'll go slice my wrists in some bathroom' thing."

Zexion's hand moved self-consciously, covering the wristband over his right arm.

Axel looked confused. "Say, Zexio-" he was cut off.

"I am not emo." he said quietly, with enough menace to scare even the Big Bad Axel. "Get out."

Axel looked stunned. "Zexy, I didn't mean…" but Zexion had left.

8--8

_I'm not emo. I'm __not__._ He thought to himself, quickly getting out of his closet and into his room. He stopped and grabbed the keys from the small dresser at the end of his bed, head down, eyes shining.

Axel ran after him, cursing and calling at him. "Hey! Zexion! Wait!" He walked faster.

An hour later of darting around campus, trying to lose Axel, the weary boy returned to his lonely dorm. He checked in the cupboards and under the beds, making sure that neither Axel nor Demyx knew he was here. He pulled some fresh clothes out of his dresser, grabbed a towel out of the closet, and went to take a relaxing shower. Maybe contemplate a little suicide.

-x- (**this is where it gets loopy, folks. The pov will be the name at the start of the paragraph**) –x-

Axel ran into the small café, tipping over too-slow patrons and spindly chairs to get to Demyx, behind the counter. The manager intercepted him, angrily demanding "What in God's good graces are you-" Axel shoved him aside. He leaned over the counter and yelled "Dem! Now!', willing his friend to come fast. Demyx's head popped out of the machine he was attempting to fix, the malfunctioning Whipped Cream dispenser having covered his front in an amorphous, white substance.

"Huh?" he asked, dumbstruck by his crazy pyrofriend who'd dashed into his workplace and given his boss a near heart attack.

Axel took only a second to vault over the short counter, grab Demyx by the back of his shirt, and pull him out the door. He got away from all the hubbub he'd caused took a second to breathe, and explained, "It's Zexion. He's. Miss-" but it was too late. Demyx heard "Zexion" and took off running.

-x- (**my brain is fried, folks)** -x-

Demyx ran. And ran. And ran. The months, tears of dancing lessons had left him with legs no Olympic runner could frown over, but they still wouldn't go fast enough for him. He remembered, as he ran, the time when Zexion's mother had pulled him aside and cautioned him about leaving a distressed Zexy alone. _"He's fragile." She explained. "He's been this way since childhood. When he feels he's failed at something, he won't hesitate to punish himself." _Demyx turned a corner, his dorm now in sight, at the end of their long boulevard. She'd told him about his suicide attempts, the medication he should watch to make sure he took, the warning signs to look for. From the stories he'd been told, he'd need to look for a note, a sign anything. He just hoped he'd get there in time.

-x- (**shall I heighten the suspense, folks?**) -x-

Zexion shivered. Unbeknownst to him, Demyx had already found the note he'd left "_Going out. Back by 7. –Z_" He figured he'd wait an hour for Axel to grab Demyx, search the apartment, and go out looking before he returned to his dorm, his shower, his shiny metal best friend. He wandered, lonely as a cloud, until 5:30, nearly an hour since he'd fled. He meandered hi way through the campus, circuitous route bringing him to his room around 6. He stripped naked, letting clothes fall where they may. The normally tidy student didn't care now. Without his mother watching him like a hawk, he knew he could finally pull it off. Suicide. He shuddered. The words slid out of his mouth like snakes, slimy and alluring. Suicide. Death. Gone.

He, surprisingly cheerfully, wandered around his room, touching things, wondering if this would finally be his last chance. The texture of the carpet on his feet, the feel of a blanket on his bare back, these soft sensations paling in comparison to the hard, steel-kissed touch to come. He walked to the bathroom, felt the cool tile. Buried his hands among towels, ran his fingers over brushes and combs. He turned on the water, let it run to heat itself. Once the temperature was perfect, hot enough to scald but not to burn, he turned on his shower. The feeling of water rolling down his skin…his favorite would be with him 'till the end. He stepped in.

-x- (**this is where it gets screwy. pov changes every few sentences. maybe**) -x-

Demyx trudged up the stairs, weary of searching. He and Axel had been looking for an hour and a half, yet saw neither hide nor hair of their blue-buddy. _Pity room's up so high._ He thought, getting ready to face the next flight of stairs. He'd gotten through the (innumerable) others with relative ease, but somehow this last staircase felt like giving up on Zexion. He sighed, sat on the lowest step, and asked himself, _Where could he be?_ Maybe he'd come home at 7, like he said. Maybe not.

-x-

Zexion waited until he was wet, good and wet. He hadn't had time to procure his preferred suicidal razor, the one he'd gotten for cutting his pills into correct dosages. He'd have to make do with an old shaving razor of Demyx's, never having facial hair himself. He got himself clean, all over, and made sure the razor was still sharp. The feel of a blade, the way it's steel and the metal of his blood seemed to resonate together, put his restless mind at peace. He let the water rinse off his copious eyeliner, rinse out his hairgel, obliterate the outside. He felt ready. He'd been waiting.

He started off his usual way, his dominant left hand aiming his razor at his scarred right wrist. He made a few preparatory slices, the pain at bay until a moment after he'd slashed his skin. The sting brought the world into focus, put him in into his clearest frame of mind. He knew, again from experience, that going deep the length of his forearm would be more effective than slicing his wrists to confetti. He breathed deep. He was ready. He could actually do it this time. The blood ran down his fingers from the three horizontal cuts he'd made, and he stopped. He stared at the water, how it glistened, danced in the light. How it took in, bonded with whatever it encountered. Like…Demyx.

_Demyx_.

The name resounded in his head, crashing like waves on the shore of an ocean. He dropped the razor, dropped to his knees. He couldn't do it. The kind, loving boy had done so much for him. He'd accepted him, his moods, his antisocial tendencies, his troubles, as only one who loved him could. Zexion stood once more leaned his head against the tile. He'd betrayed the blonde, hurt himself, and others. He didn't deserve to live. But he couldn't even stand the thought of being without this true love. _True love_ he chuckled, to himself. _True love, but all I do is fail him._ He climbed out of the bathtub, shut off the water. He wrapped his waist, legs in a towel, sat on his bed, and watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon.

-x- (**I think Zexy's making me Emo**) -x-

Demyx finished his grueling hike. 7 o'clock had come, and gone. Zexion wasn't there, wouldn't come. He'd go upstairs, wait some more. He checked his cell phone as he walked down the long hall, heading for the sole door at the farthest end, which led to he and his friend's room. He was alert as possible, listening and looking for every sign of Zexion as he found his voicemail empty and unlocked the door. He saw four things almost simultaneously. The clothes on the floor. The light in the bathroom. The mostly nude boy, lying on a bed. The blood on the towel where the boy's right arm rested. He stopped, dead in his tracks. And he stared. The blue-haired boy heard the key in the lock, the clink of keychains against a door, said keychains hitting the floor as the blonde boy who owned them cried out, "Zexion!"

-x- (**Here's the fun bit, folks.**) -x-

Zexion looked up. Their eyes met. Dem's filled with tears and relief, his filled with terror and something stronger. He looked away, back out the window. The sun had set, all that was left were the shadows and the clouds, white puffs holding to every last shred of light. Pity, he'd wanted to see it sink, all the way. He heard Demyx step across the soft floor, could sense his fingers reaching out tentatively, to touch him, to make sure he was really there. No words were exchanged as Demyx hurried to the bathroom for first aid and towels. He wrapped the shivering boy and his soggy hair up in thick towels, washed his arm, disinfected and bound it until he was satisfied his friend wouldn't bleed to death. Zexion watched on, emotionless, as Demyx fussed over him, making him hot food and warming him, coddling and fretting until the bluenette wanted to explode.

When Demyx went as far as to sit beside him, wrap his arms around him, and just rock back and forth like a demented 'Weeble' toy, he got fed up. "What does it matter to you, if I'm alright or not?" He glared at the blonde coldly, steel-blue eyes daring the boy to come up with a reason. "I'm just the emo kid, the misfit, the loner. What would make you come to me?" He stood, rage and panic building. "Why not be with Axel?! He's warm, he's friendly, he actually talks to you! Why me?!"

-x-

Demyx knew just what to say. "Because I love you."

-x-

Zexion was dumbstruck. Silenced. The great, all-opinionated Zexion couldn't make a noise. Demyx just held his glare, aware of the blush slowly spreading over his always-smiling face. "Yeah." he repeated. "I love you. Feels good to get that out. You're kinda like a baby chick, y'know? All lonely and vulnerable. I just want to protect yo-" but Zexy interrupted.

"Like a baby chick? Like a little kid? So your love's purely paternal?" his voice escalated, surely heard by everyone on the floor by now. "Who gives you the right to love me? Why the hell would you think I'd love you?" he couldn't help himself, he pushed Demyx backwards, so the blonde would be cornered, lying on the couch. He looked into the wide blue eyes, demanding an answer. "You were lying, weren't you! You don't… you can't… nobody can…" he trailed off, looking away. He whispered, "Tell me why."

-x-

Demyx sighed. He'd been scared for a moment, when Zexion pushed him, but knew if he played his cards right, he'd get the bluenette to calm down. "I love how you sing my favorite songs in the shower. I love how you always hold doors open for me. I love how you smile. I love that way you care so much about your hair, but tuck it behind your ear the second you find something interesting to read. I love you." He finished lamely, unable to express what he meant without sounding like a Hallmark card. 'I lov-" but he stopped when he saw Zexion walking towards him, still staring intently. He slowly backed away, pushing his back as far as he could into the corner of the couch, away from the strange look in his friend's eyes.

Zexion bent his knees, lowering himself to Demyx's level. He pulled himself onto the couch, eyes still never leaving the ocean blue ones before him. "Why?" he asked in a whisper, lips brushing Demyx's ear as he forced the blonde in to laying flat on the couch, hands pinned above his head by one of Zexion's own.

-x-

Zexion was in mental turmoil. His nerves jangled each touch to Demyx's soft skin feeling like fireworks rocketing in his brain. He got no response form Dem, though, only an awkward silence. He slowly sat up, his bath towel settling around his waist once more. He didn't know how this'd happened. One moment he was in the bath, getting ready to die. Now he was on top of the love of his life, straddling him and pinning him down whilst wearing nothing but a glorified tea towel. He pulled back, made to get up, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

Demyx pulled him down, down closer that they'd ever been outside of Tango. He took in the wet, blue hair, the red eyes, the cuts on his arms, and smiled. Zexion tried to pull away, yanking his arm to get it out of the blonde's grasp. But it was too late, the blonde strayed from hands to hips, hips to sides, and locked his arms around Zexion's waist. He pulled himself up, until they looked eye to eye.

He kissed him. Our emo's mouth wouldn't respond to the electric 'SUCK HIS FACE OFF' signals coming from his brain. His blonde pulled away, and a single tar ran from each eye.

-x-

"Please don't push me away."

**A/N- Sorry the emo-suicide scene is so weird. I bought the Sweeny Todd CD this afternoon, and the whole "We all deserve to die. I'll never see Johanna' stuff. Vengeance with the worst pies in London. Sweeny's waiting. I want you. Bleeders. Kay – back on topic. I'm loving reviews, almost as much as I love Nii, and my buddy Reeby10. Oh yeah! WHEEEEEEEEEE!**

**-Shimaki**


	3. Improvisation

A/N- I'm sorry my updates keep getting farther and farther apart—I just can't tear myself away from reading OTHER people's fanfiction

**A/N- I'm sorry my updates keep getting farther and farther apart—I just can't tear myself away from reading OTHER people's fanfiction. I'm an eye-whore, I know. Sooooo….I like reviews? And cookies? But mostly I like yummy Mori x Kaoru—you who watch Ouran know what I mean . But if anyone has any interesting requests for me—I need some great ideas for oneshots to get me out of this Shlump. Oh- and Sara? You get your 3-seconds of fame. Sara rocks. I love her. Please don't make me get with that strange bossa-nova or whoever!! Thanks!! (I love you reviewers….)(I miss you reeby10!!)-Shimaki**

**--**

"Please…please don't." No matter how much he wanted to stop them, the tears came fast, hot and salty. They rolled slowly, gaining speed gradually and dripping softly onto the already-wet pillows beneath him. "I don't w-want you to go…" he continued, his crying driving his breath to 'panting hysteria.'

"I d-don't want to be a-alone." His eyes flicked away, staring into space. "I'm sick of it. I need you."

He looked back up at his captor and was surprised with a smile. He smiled back tentatively, the corners of his mouth twitching nearly imperceptibly as he tried to hold back his signature big grin. Zexy sighed and mused, "I could crush your dreams completely. Break your heart, I guess. Tell you I hate you. Tell you to get away."

He paused, leaned down to whisper in Demyx's ear- "But I love you too much for that, right?" The blonde's eyes opened wide, very wide.

"Wha-," but he was cut off by a sweet, soft mouth on his, sweeter than he ever could have hoped. One long, slow kiss melted into another, until they broke apart- but only for a breath, and they were together again.

Demyx melted into the couch, pure happiness coursing through every vein, intermingled with bright excitement and dark, heady lust. Hey got more vicious as they went on, tongues thrashing and teeth clashing as both did what they'd waiter for—waited far too long. Zexion pulled himself out of the fray, for much-needed air, before traveling down the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking as he reached down to attempt the removal of Demyx's shirt without dislodging his own roaming lips.

Dem froze, hands subconsciously reaching to pull his shirt back down. "I-I don't know…" he trailed off, face flushed and lips bruised, his mussed blonde hair making a halo around his head. "I've never done 'it' before, Zexy…"

Zexion laughed, actually laughed (A/N- says 'A loud, carefree expression of mirth.) before pushing Demyx's hands away and murmuring "Well then, you're lucky I'm a pro." His lust-rough voice sent shiver up the blonde's spine before Zexion smirked, dexterous digits fingering the hem of Demyx's shirt again. In a single swift movement he had the shirt off and in a heap on the floor.

He dragged his nails greedily down Demyx's chest, taking in every inch of luscious golden skin he could reach. His thumbs slipped into the waistband of the blonde's trousers and Demyx gasped. Zexion recaptured his wandering attention by stroking the soft, sensitive skin just under his waistband—while enjoying the noises he could coerce from his new lover.

(A/N- Same POV change style—the first name you see will be the person's POV. It won't change until I say it does. Kay?)

Zexion contemplated, pulling his hands out of the whimpering Demyx's pants. He ordered "Grab on," motioning for the blonde to wrap his legs around Zexy's waist. Demyx did so, and was rewarded with the glorious feeling of skin on skin, the water from the earlier shower lubricating, making them slide together deliciously.

Zexion slowly stood, pulling Demyx with him over to the bluenette's bed. He lay him down on the soft, silky sheets and straddled him again. He ground his hips slowly, tauntingly, as Demyx writhed under him. His eyes flicked from puffy lips to bite-marked collarbone, all the way down to the only thing obstructing the beautiful; view of his much-deserved prize.

He tickled his hands down the blonde's sides, reaching to unclasp his belt buckle. He pulled the silver-studded belt out of the loops gently, a teasing smile gracing his face as he slowly let it slip to the floor. His sheets made only a soft rustling as he slid Demyx's pants down, the soft, cool cloth a relief to the blonde's overheated skin.

Zexy paused- then laughed again. "What?" breathed Demyx, blushing at his current state of undress. Zexion cackled.

"Really, I should have known-"he hesitated, and then burst out in giggles again. "Your…boxers…have…rainbows…on…them…" he managed to wheeze out. Demyx flushed, if possible, even more.

(A/N- POV change, chaps.)

Demyx had forgotten about those…he'd only worn them for good luck. As the still-laughing Zexion shook above him, he formulated his plan. The blue-haired man hadn't bothered changing into pants before he jumped Demyx, so maybe he could get back at him?

(Switch)

Zexion froze, a half-formed laugh choking into a low moan. Somehow the blonde had found a way to sneak his hand underneath his towel, and his eyes went wide. As the hand under his last vestige of privacy searched for and found it's trajectory, he gasped, all coherent thought fleeing.

"This'll be good."

Demyx woke up, sticky, sweaty, with his arms wrapped around the one and only Zexion. "Oh. God." He froze up, realizing that they were both nude- what has just happened? Another second passed before he remembered, the implications of what they'd done smashing into his mind like a truck gone haywire.

"Shit- shiiiiiiit –shi—" crash The fervent, cursing whispers stopped as he crashed to the floor and tried, yet failed, to stand up. For some reason, -oh, wait, he knew- everywhere below his waist and above his general 'thigh area' was one great mess of unbelievable soreness. He lay still where he had fallen, his face smashed into the rug between his and Zexion's bed.

He managed to lever himself onto his own bed with a mixture of desperation and brute upper body strength, and struggled into his own blankets. He reached to his bedside table and pulled out his cell phone out of the drawer in his bedside table. He texted Axel.

(DM is Demyx, AX is Axel, duh chaps.)

_**DM**__- __Hey Axel?_

_**AX**__- This is an automated message. Axel is unavailable._

_**DM**__- Hello to you too. I gotta talk to you- bad. _

_**AX**__- This is- Wait, what?_

_**DM**__- I'm so worried…okay, so- I may or may not have accidentally had sex with Zexion._

_**AX-**__ Wait, what?_

_**DM**__- OKAY. HE __FUCKED__ ME._

_**AX**__- Oh. And?_

_**DM**__- …Do I have to say it again? HE FU-_

_**AX**__- No, no, I got that. I just don't see where the problem is. _

_**DM**__- What do you mean?! I just had SEX with my friend and you see no PROBLEM?_

_**AX**__- Well, you obviously liked it. So just…tell him that. Now I've got a very sexy blonde of my very own coming my way—_

Axel has signed off.

"Shit."

Current location- Minami Dance Studios.

Current time- 11:00 am.

Zexion stole into the room quietly, hugging the wall and creeping slowly. He snuck behind the already-teaching Demyx, listening closely to the blonde's explanations as he strove to remain invisible. He cringed when he saw on of the adults giggle and point at him, making Demyx turn his head.

The blonde flushed bright red and stopped talking, self consciously rubbing his lower back. Zexion walked meekly to his side, taking his place among the classmates. He folded his hands modestly behind his back, eyes making a silent plea to Demyx—just keep talking.

"A-as I was s-saying, Improvisational techniques are the basis of our dancing." Zexion let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and listened to him explain, familiar terms soothing his tired little head.

Later, when Demyx let the old-timers go for their usual bathroom break, Zexion snuck out with them. He splashed his face with cold water in the unisex bathroom, carefully fixed his mussed hair, and turned to leave. A woman grabbed his sleeve, however, before he escaped. "So." She smiled, eyes dancing. "One question please, young man." She smiled a devious little grin, the weathered skin around her eyes crinkling in mirth. "Y-yes?" Zexion asked, unnerved by her manner. "Was he any good? He looks like he'd be, with all his flexibility."

Zexion froze, flushed, and stammered "I-I'm sure I don't know what you're talking abou-"

She cut him off. "You two blush constantly. You refuse to touch. He's limping for Shiva's sake, what more evidence do you think we 'old people' need?" Zexion yanked his shirt from her grip and backed away slowly. As he opened the door and made to leave, he stopped and turned his head.

The woman smiled still, happy as any indulgent grandmother. Zexy sighed. "He was amazing."

They walked to the bus stop in stony silence, heads hung (no, not THOSE heads, you pervs. Or maybe it's just me?) and hands shoved self-consciously into pocket. At the café with their friends, they sat as far apart as possible and wouldn't talk.

Axel looked on with a worried eye, and resolved to get the two back on speaking terms again, at least.

_**AX**__- Hey Dem…What's up with you and Mr. Screamo?_

_**DM**__- I told you already. And don't call him Mr. Screamo._

_**AX**__- Oh, the sex thing. Well. Just talk to him. He'll understand. One of you has to break the ice. Or I'll do it. With fire. Comprende?_

_**DM**__- Stop being so juvenile._

_**AX**__- I'll talk to him for you. Watch._

_Axel has signed off_

Demyx looked up as he read and saw Axel making his careful way around the tables and chairs to sit by Zexion. The bluenette looked up, leaning forward as he listened to Axel with rapt attention. He darted a 'furtive' glance the blonde's way and pulled out his cell phone.

(ZX is Zexion. God, Did I even have to say that?)

_**ZX**__- Hey._

_**DM**__- Hi._

Zexion flushed and didn't reply, whispering to Axel until the pyro smacked him on the head. He got a reply soon after, the fingers of Zexy's right hand working the phone while his left rubbed the sore spot on his much-abused little periwinkle noggin.

_**ZX**__- So Axel is going to hit me if I'm too scared to reply. Did you know you've got some __very__ perceptive tango students? This lady came up to me in the bathroom and—Oh, never mind. How are you?_

_**DM**__- Sore. Very Sore. It feels like someone shoved something up my- wait. You did. Or didn't you __remember__?_

Demyx's anger at being ignored all morning came screaming through. (Although he had ignored Zexion as well…)

_**ZX**__- I remember. I remember well. I thought __you__ would have forgotten, considering I woke up __alone__ this morning._

Demyx paused.

_**DM**__- Yeah, sorry. It was just…awkward, you know? I apologize…_

_Zexion has signed off._

Demyx stared at his phone, unable to believe Zexion had just dropped him like that. He ran fervently through his text logs, to find what he could have possibly said wrong. He closed his eyes and sank back into the soft cushions of the couch he was on, unable to face his friend, the erstwhile lover.

His eyes opened with an audible snap when he felt a warm presence hovering over him, and felt a soft pressure as someone straddled his hips and sat down on his lap. Heir friends and the café patrons fell into a hush as Zexion pulled his chin up, planted a firm kiss on his lips, and whispered "I guess this _will_ be good."

Their friends merely stared, jaws dropped and eyes buggy-out-ish as Zexion bought them a Hot Chocolate to share and sat on the couch, pinkies linked and faces beaming. Except Axel- The only one besides the couple with a smug look of pure glee.

**A/N- wow. 2010 words. Lucky me.**


End file.
